Lego Metroid (Original)
Lego Metroid (レゴ メトロイド Lego Metoroido) is a Lego stop-motion animation mini-series showcased on YouTube, created and animated by Richard Leyva (001rich100). This fan-made depiction from the Metroid series sets after the events of Metroid Fusion. The series titled Lego Metroid began production in late 2007 and debuted with the release of it's first episode on June 6, 2008. The original outline for the series would have featured 10 episodes with a common duration of 9-10 minutes of animation, sound effects, and special effects. The project successfully reached 8 episodes before coming to a complete production halt, for reasons unknown. However the project after 2 years, will be officially re-produced (revamped as stated by 001rich100) with better quality, effects, and focus on it's story-oriented theme. The project has already entered production but it is unknown when it is set to be released. Original Production The original production plans included the completion of the series with 10 episodes and a special 'movie' event finalizing the series' story. The said movie project titled 'Lego Metroid: The Movie' never made it's production start due to limited resources on both utility and software. Plot The mini-series picks up 'several month' after the initial results of Metroid Fusion. The series' theme focuses on the recurrences of Samus's 'nightmare', depicting Samus shooting Missiles at what it appears to be Zebetitie in an undisclosed cave location. Upon landing on a small platform, Samus looks up to gawk at a mysterious rounded figure, never fully revealed in the series. Samus appears on a Galactic Cruiser, later named the D.Y.G.A. Cruiser in the Wiki. She is given her mission objective by a female-persona android named, Andra, directed by the Galactic Federation. Her mission was to infiltrate a class XIX planet (similar to Zebes), named X-nel XI, located in the Tetra System, and recover any data concerning a distress signal. The signal mysteriously dates 5 years and originates from a communications tower. Andra informs Samus that the natives of the planet, the X-nelians, disappeared after an interstellar object struck the planet. Andra insists that she can render assistance immediately at any sign of distress. Samus agrees and sets for her ship docked in the hanger bay, commissioned by Zan and Ike. Ike greets Samus letting her know that both Zan and he took the liberty of installing augmented upgrades but not revealing them. Notable key differences are the design of the ship: a similar render of Samus's gunship from Metroid Prime 3 and the 'wings' of ship as acting landing gears. Samus enters her ship and sets off. Adam, making a return in this mini-series, notes Samus that the distress signal has an unknown high frequency sound wave embedded on it. Upon landing near the communications tower, Samus finds a computer system that fails to turn on and instead a maintenance door opens in-need of repairs. Samus enters and immediately finds herself battling a Generator Guard Drone, whom at the end disables Samus in her last attempt to subdue the creature with her missile. Samus lays unconscious with her armcannon disturbingly pieced off her arm. Moments pass (unclear as to how long), Samus is carried by a large bi-pedal mechanoid, later called TC-84 Carrier in the Wiki, to a group of PK Droids ready to receive her and carry her on a speeder. She is brought to an operating center and is given a new black sleek suit, the Dox Suit, without an armcannon. Samus awakes and follows the droids to their leader named 'Dal-G'. The android leader greets Samus with the restoration of her armcannon and a plea to render assistance to their dilemma. Dal-G explains that they existed as one race, the Sandoxes, on its mission to savage (unknown) "resources" they rebelled against their leader known as Dorn. Their leader seized and utilized the main inhabitants generators to power Dorn 'himself' thus causing war. Dal-G and a few other androids survived the war but ultimately, their initial goals brought the X-nelian race to extinction. Dal-G insists that Dorn, although incapable of any other action but restoring its former self with the help of the generators, is on the verge of full restoration and will destroy Dal-G and his followers. Samus agrees to disconnect these located generators but returns to her ship to update Adam on her findings. Adam does not approve of Samus's undertaking a mission of the race she just encountered without the consent of H.Q. Samus persists to allow her to continue her new found mission, Adam then connects Samus to Andra, now in high orbit, for assessment evaluation. Andra receives approval from H.Q. and allows Samus to investigate. Adam then receives coordinates of the first generator located in the X-nelian's Junkyard. Samus flies over and enters retrieving Super Missiles and Bomb upgrades. She later encounters another Generator Guard Drone. Before Samus could deliver the final blow a unidentified tentacled creature appears below the drone and incapacitates its energy, rendering the drone lifeless, then finally disappearing. She continues through the Junkyard and encounters a cameo appearance of Indiana Jones who admits defeat on the discovery of a Mysterious Brick. Samus decapitates Indy with one shot of her armcannon as soon as she see's him unhooking his whip, appearing to engage in some type of mistrust. Samus enters a teleporation room housing the generator. She immediately disconnects it then is alarmed by Adam that 'Dorn's army' has infiltrated Dal-G's base. Later to confirm that the attempted contact between Andra and Dal-G unknowingly gave away Dal-G's A.O., Samus lends a hand to hinder the invasion and is later interrupted by a mysterious character by the name of J-Yel. J-Yel intervenes the fight and subdues a larger mechanoid, the AT-BT. Dal-G asks J-Yel's assistance to allocate Samus to the next generator with a Data Chip. The Data Chip, given to Samus by Dal-G, is an attachment designed for Adam with the location of the remaining generators. J-Yel takes her to a room just off from her newly docked ship which is locked by security landing grips. Samus attempts to disengage them at the interface module but a keypad is missing. Samus boards her ship to receive her next assignment by Adam. Samus undertakes her mission and disembarks to head for The Ancient Temple housing the second generator on foot. Upon entering Samus is transformed into an 'T' Tetris block, and finds herself in a Tetris game for a brief time. Samus continues through the temple finding the missing keypad, the Screw Attack upgrade with several other Super Missile Expansions, and another Mysterious Brick. Finally reaching the generator protected by another Generator Guard Drone, Samus completes her mission and returns to her docked ship. Samus connects the missing keypad onto the interface module and unlatches the security landing grips on her ship. She then proceeds to enter her ship and Adam informs her of the next generator location, the X-nelian Research Facility, already infiltrated by Dorn and his army. Adam reassures Samus that her new suit allow her to infiltrate the facility at complete discretion. Samus flies over to the location noted to have a blind spot in it's security system, where she is advised to land. Samus finds several unidentified species in experimental stasis tube and finds what she thought were extinct, Metroids. She destroys it on sight and pursues her objective, deciding that Dorn is no small threat but a threat to the galaxy. Samus continues and enters a room where a similar version of Ridley is awakened and engages Samus. During the fight, Samus suffers extensive damage to her Dox Suit but her former suit is restored in the process. Samus defeats the mimic version of Ridley and retrieves the High Jump Boots as the reward. Her ship, piloted by Adam, lands near the fight scene. Samus enters to inform Adam on her suspicions and later is given the option to abort her mission directive. But Samus persists on achieving the objective to reveal what she can about the possible affiliation with Space Pirates because of the Metroid experimentation, Adam concurs. Samus leaves her ship and enters the Underground Research Facility housing another Generator Guard Drone and the third generator. After completing her third objective, a brief scene showing the underground facility beneath, what is later called Mt. Joffa, reveals a short conversation between Dal-G and the same rounded figure Samus dreams about. Dal-G calls it "Mother", speculating that the rounded figure could be a possible reconstruction of Mother Brain herself. Samus returns to her ship and locates the final generator. Samus requests Adam to retrieve Dal-G's whereabouts to open a comm link, but is unable to do so. Adam explains that the Data Chip containing Dal-G's location cannot be retrieved until all four generators are offline. Samus and Andra, after conversing, see no solution so Samus continues her mission objective and sets a course for Mt. Joffa. Samus dreams again her recurring nightmare, this time showing a large cubicle interstellar object heading for a planet. Adam and Samus land on top of Mt. Joffa. Samus heads for another teleportation platform, that of the ones found in the X-nelian Junkyard, and transports inside the Signia Temple within the mountain. Samus encounters many creatures and, for the first time, scans a X-nelian Lore into her database for Adam to decipher. With the help of YouTube features, like the annotations, viewers were able to find out just what the lore read in this Wiki by providing the name of the lore and a link in the video description to the Lego Metroid Wiki. Provided that the viewer searched the criteria if they wanted to. ]] Samus continues through the temple and retrieves the Pulse Beam, capable of emitting intense energy burst with each shot. She spots J-Yel who confesses that his alliance with Dal-G has made him question it when he met Samus. He recalls several memories that seem to signify a past life when he was once 'human'. Samus interrogates J-Yel before making a pact to solve this dilemma Samus has with Dal-G. J-Yel conclusively abandons Dal-G to seek his own truth with the aid of Samus and leaves. Samus scans another lore by the X-nelians, then enters the room where the generator would be located and instead she finds the Generator Guard Drone IV resisting the same unidentified tentacled creature she previously encountered in the X-nelian Junkyard. Samus immediately discovers that the generator and the drone were one in the same and continues. Samus later finds a landing zone, opens the hatch and allows her ship to dock for boarding. Adam deciphers and reveals that the lore in fact suggest that the X-nelians have made contact with the Chozos many ages ago, the exact time is never revealed. The lore also foretell the prediction of Samus's arrival. In addition, Adam concludes that the signal recorded in the communications tower was originally intended for Samus herself to retrieve. But as to why the signal dates 5 years is still a mystery. Adam also reveals that the Unholy Star Lore could in fact hold the key to the truth behind the X-nelian's disappearance. He also states that the evidence he is finding are not conclusive with Dal-G's original statements. Adam reveals Dal-G's position and sets a course for Lake Raj. Samus enters the lake and confronts a Fuugos rewarding her the Gravity Rocket Boots, which allow her swift movement in liquid environments and an added rocket propulsion to her jumps. Samus initiates the rocket boots and enters Botem Cavern where she finds Dal-G. Samus immediately bombards Dal-G with questions, so Dal-G calmly retrieves his blaster and takes aim at Samus. She quickly reacts to shoot first but discovers that Dal-G was only a hologram. The hologram Dal-G confesses his disloyalty and confines Samus in the room with the activation of a self-destruct sequence. Samus escapes the cavern and the wide-spread damage from the self-destruct detonation. With no doubt that Dal-G is still working for this supposed Dorn, Adam and Samus pick up a signal originating in an Impact Crater, where Samus concludes that J-Yel is signaling her that he found the Dorn's base. Samus meets J-Yel at the crater site and welcomes two troopers sent by Andra to render Samus assistance, Conner & Felix. J-Yel leaves the scene, stating he had things to tend for. Conner, Felix, & Samus enter the crater through a heavy door. As they drop down they proceed through familiar doors and layouts to that of Zebes, overseen by Dal-G who hides in shadows. Samus enters a room where Spider Tracks lead up a ventilation shaft, inaccessible to her. Conner and Felix continue through the shaft, leaving Samus to figure out a way through. She turns to an X-nelian Ore formation and destroys it. As she does another Fuugos appears from the site and attacks Samus. After defeating the creature, she obtains the Spider Ball upgrade and proceeds through the ventilation shaft. Conner and Felix wait for Samus as they bring an Infinitus Drone down as a single unit. The three enter a series of rooms before entering a Metroid propagating room, full of unhatched Metroid eggs. The three is heard fighting and shooting in darkness. The conclusion is never made clear if they survive. Media References Lego Metroid has many intentional and unintentional references to games, movies and other media. Such as follows: :* Samus' gunship was built to resemblance to that of Metroid Prime 3 Corruption's version. :* Episode 1 - Inside the Tower, Samus fights a Generator Guard Drone who almost resembles the Parasite Queen from Metroid Prime. :* Episode 2 - A New Mission, Samus is operated on in reference to the rise of Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. :* Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple, Samus is transformed into a Tetris like block and plays the classic Tetris game for a brief period of time. Hidden Features Lego Metroid contains many hidden features like easter characters and other items throughout the series. Such as follows: :*In Episode 2 - A New Mission, Indiana Jones makes an appearance. :*An Easter character named, "Metalzora" -which was created from inspiration by Metalzora- hides throughout the series starting from Episode 2 - A New Mission. :*An Easter character named, "Skeleton" also hides throughout the series starting from Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple. :*You can find Ridley's head as an Easter egg in the Junkyard entrance in Episode 2 - A New Mission. Special Features Video Annotations ::*Lego Metroid Season II (Original) features interaction between it's viewers. Where the Lego Metroid Wiki apart contains information about the series, this new feature will allow it's viewers to view the names of highlighted objects and find they're bio here in the Lego Metroid Wiki. Viewers will be able to keep up with the storyline and background with this new feature provided by YouTube. Improved Sound Effects ::*At the start of the Second Season of the original Lego Metroid production, sound effects have been updated and synchronized with each character, creature, etc. Lego Metroid Season II (Original), for the first time, have sound effects to Samus' footsteps. Trivia :*Lego Metroid was originally named, "Metroid Lego". But later changed before the actual process of animating started. :*Ridley was designed and built before the release of the first episode of Lego Metroid (Original). :*Samus was hand drawn and painted using simple color utensils and permanent markers. Samus constantly needs her colors to be retouched because the permanent marker wears off when touched several times during the animation process. :*Because of limited resources each set seen in each episode was recycled from the previous set. Gallery File:Lego_Metroid_Poster_by_pooki3bear.jpg|Lego Metroid's Poster File:Lego_Metroid_Banner_by_pooki3bear.jpg|Unused Lego Metroid Banner Trailers File:Lego Metroid Trailer 1|320 px File:Lego Metroid Trailer 2|320 px File:Lego Metroid Trailer 3|320 px File:Lego Metroid Trailer 4|320 px File:Lego Metroid Trailer 5|320 px Video Gallery File:Lego Metroid Gallery I|320 px File:Lego Metroid Gallery II|320 px External Links :*[http://www.youtube.com/user/001rich100 001rich100's YouTube Page] :*Lego Metroid Facebook Page 'Season I Episodes:' :*Lego Metroid Episode 1 - Inside the Tower :*Lego Metroid Episode 2 - A New Mission Prt. 1 :*Lego Metroid Episode 2 - A New Mission Prt. 2 :*Lego Metroid Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple Prt. 1 :*Lego Metroid Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple Prt. 2 :*Lego Metroid Episode 4 - Afoot to Darkness :*Lego Metroid Episode 5 - Darkness 'Season II Episodes:' :*Lego Metroid Episode 6 - A Lost Memory Prt. 1 :*Lego Metroid Episode 6 - A Lost Memory Prt. 2 :*Lego Metroid Episode 7 - Confrontation :*Lego Metroid Episode 8 - Infiltration See Also In order of timeline *Metroid Fusion *Lego Metroid Anima *Lego Metroid (Original) *Lego Metroid (Revamp) Category:Filming Category:Fanfic Category:Stories